Crux
by Darth KenObi-Wan
Summary: Majorly AU. Qui-Gon didn't die and trained Anakin. Obi-Wan trained another Padawan. 13yrs later, war has broken out and the Jedi are called to task. Master Jinn and Knight Skywalker are sent to find some tactical information that leads them to Alderaan.
1. Prologue

Hello and thank-you for clicking! Before we start I would just like to make it clear that there are NO main character OC's in this story.

Other than that, all I have to say is, I do not own Star Wars (though why I have to tell you, when you probably know already, I will never know) and please enjoy the story!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue**

"We can't go on like this, the secrecy is tearing us apart." The garden was silent but for the sound of their muted conversation.

"I know. But what choice to we have? If we want to be together, it has to be in secret." This was not the first time they had discussed this.

He thought for a moment before replying, "We could…resign."

She sighed in exasperation. "We've been over this before. You have a Padawan to look after-."

"But he has just passed the trials. If you want, one of us could leave now and the other in a couple of months, to erase suspicion."

She felt trapped, knowing that this was what she wanted, but not willing to submit to him, not willing to leave the Jedi. "It could work, I suppose."

"We could still help the Jedi and the war effort! What do you say?"

She sighed again, what was she supposed to say? "I say, call me… Fleur Andrews."

"In that case, call me… Flynn." They kissed, then, a final farewell before they parted ways.

She broke off and looked into his eyes. "See you in a few months. And remember, I'll be waiting for you, **dearest of men**."

"I'll miss thee, my Angel," were the whispered words of his farewell to his beloved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please tell me what you think. Also if you want to try and guess who Flynn and Fleur are, and get it right, I will review one of your stories. One more thing before I go, there was a quote in this that I just couldn't resist putting in. It is in bold, if you can tell me where it is from, I will send you a dozen virtual roses. :-P

Please review!


	2. Information

Sorry for the late update, I was going to update yesterday, but I had to help organise a party. Fun, fun. Anyway, the first chapter is here and once again I don't own anything.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Information**

_Three years later…_

It was dark in this place, as it always was here. There, up ahead was a low building. The building they were looking for, the 'Dor. A sleazy club, filled with the vilest scum the galaxy had to offer, each with their own "merchandise" to sell.

Few looked up as they walked in, and those who did, dismissed them immediately. The younger of the pair noticed, rather belatedly, that the barkeeper was eyeing them closely. They sauntered over to the bar and waited for the barkeeper to serve them. The youth glanced around, the place was filthy. _I can't believe that we'll find useful information in a place like this, _were his thoughts.

The barkeeper waddled over to them, a calculating look in his eye. "What can I do you for?" he asked in a typically gruff, lower-level drawl.

The older of the pair answered in a clipped voice, "We are looking for Flynn. Do you know where we can find him?"

"Ah! So you're the ones 'e was expectin'. Ten cred.s." The youth was shocked but held his tongue as his companion handed the money over. The barkeeper smiled appreciatively and said, "Back room."

They moved over to the door. It had once been red but was flaking and covered in dirt and other filth that made the younger man's stomach turn at the thought. His companion, however, managed to contain his disgust long enough, to open the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened with a prolonged creak, causing two figures to look up from their card game. The male murmured to his female companion, "They've arrived."

Her voice was dripping with sarcasm when she replied, "Nah, really?"

The older of the new comers sat down at their table. "Flynn. So good to see you again. Who, may I ask is you beautiful companion?" he asked, glancing at the female.

"Master Jinn. I don't believe you've met my wife, Fleur." Greetings were exchanged between Qui-Gon and Fleur, while Flynn gave the younger man a calculating glance. "Who is this?"

"This is Knight Skywalker. Now, I believe you have some information for us."

Anakin studied the man called Flynn. He appeared to be in his late twenties, of slight build and below average height. Anakin couldn't see his face, as it was hidden in shadow beneath a hood, identical to the hood the Fleur was wearing. What Anakin noticed, above all else, was that Flynn had not stopped shuffling the cards since they had opened the door. He reached out with the Force, trying to discover what the man was feeling, expecting to come against a parchment that he could open and read, but, instead, he came against a complete void. The Force seemed to flow through the void unhindered but he could not. It was the oddest thing.

Anakin snapped back to reality at the sound of Flynn's voice, "Indeed, we do have information. But, perhaps, I would be better if we were to speak with your council."

Anakin was taken aback, "Is it really that important?"

"It is, Knight Skywalker."

Fleur added her voice to the conversation, "This information could mean the difference between victory and defeat for the Republic." Her voice was feminine but not weak, she was strong, Anakin noticed.

Qui-Gon sighed. "Very well, come with us."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was coincidental that the Council was actually in session when the quartet arrived, and they were ushered in, almost straight away.

"Master Jinn. Knight Skywalker. Important news, have you?" Yoda began, ignoring Flynn and Fleur.

"We do, Master Yoda. That is why we brought these two people before this Council. This is Flynn and his wife Fleur." All eyes turned to the duo, but, to their credit, neither flinched or showed any signs of nervousness.

In the light of the Council Chamber, Anakin identified them as human, or very close, and he realised that Fleur had blonde hair, while Flynn's was slightly darker. He still couldn't see their faces, as their hoods had yet to be removed.

Yoda spoke once again, "What news, have you?"

The two informants exchanged a glance before Flynn stepped forward and began to speak in grave tones. "The Separatists are planning an attack on Alderaan. They are planning to, according to our information, place a diversionary blockade around the Northern hemisphere, leaving the South open for a counter-attack. However, if the Republic were to launch any such counter-attack, the Separatists would bring in the other half of their dedicated force. It is a trap. I suggest something be done; otherwise it will be a massacre."

"Grave news this is." Yoda said, looking pensive.

"Indeed." Mace, if it were possible, looked even graver than usual. "Flynn, Fleur. You may wait outside while we discuss this matter. Knight Skywalker, you may wait with them."

They bowed and left, though Anakin did so grudgingly. As soon as the door was closed, Mace turned back to Qui-Gon. "What do you think? Are they to be trusted?"

"He has never steered me wrong, Mace. I trust him with my life," was Qui-Gon's vehement reply.

"That's what I was afraid of."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

That quote thing, wasn't in this chapter, but if you want to go back, I put it in bold: ) Also if you still want to try and guess who Flynn and Fleur are, nothing has changed. : )

Thank-you to everyone who has put this story on their alert lists and the one person who put this story on their favourites list. Also thank-you to the one person who has added me to their author-alert list. I love you!

Anyway, please review, and tell me what you think!


	3. Decisions

Hello loyal, and new readers! I am rethinking my schedule. I will now upload on Sunday evenings (Aussie time) mostly because it takes the whole weekend for me to be motivated enough to actually type anything up. I have the next few chapters written though. XD I'm still going to refer to the duo as Flynn and Fleur, because Anakin doesn't know and I like to be consistent.

Anyways, I don't own anything that may be recognisable and enjoy the story!

**Chapter 2: Decisions**

It was a long, boring and silent thirty minutes before Anakin Flynn and Fleur were ushered back inside the Chamber, each of them bowing low.

"You may be interested to know that we have come to a decision." The two informants looked at Mace, as if to say, 'We figured that.' Mace dutifully ignored this and continued on. "We have decided that Master Jinn and Knight Skywalker will be going to Alderaan. We are respectfully requesting that the two of you accompany them."

Flynn and Fleur exchanged a glance. "Yeah, sure. I guess," Fleur agreed for them.

"Very reassuring," Anakin intoned sarcastically, earning him a glare from Mace.

"Very well. Your transport leaves in two hours. I suggest you go and pack what belongings you may need."

Hearing this, Flynn patted himself, feeling for hidden objects. Apparently satisfied, he said, "Ok, I'm good."

Looking at him in a disgusted and faintly exasperated manner, Fleur said, "Flynn, _darling_, you need at least one change of clothes."

Subdued laughter rippled through the Chamber when Flynn mumbled, "Oh yeah."

Mace smiled knowingly at the pair before dismissing them. Giving instructions to Qui-Gon and Anakin, Mace said, "Watch them, ok? They're sure to give you trouble. May the Force be with you both." At the dismissal, Qui-Gon moved towards the door. However, Anakin stayed where he was.

"Something to ask, have you, Knight Skywalker?"

Bowing slightly, in respect, Anakin replied, "Yes Master. Everyone seems to know who those two are, but I do not. Please, Masters, who are they?"

There was silence for a few seconds, which to Anakin felt like hours. Finally, Yoda spoke, "Hmm. For you to know yet, this is not. Tell you, we can, that former Jedi Flynn and Fleur are. Sense I do, that revealed to you, their identities will be, in due time. In due time, all will be revealed, hmm."

Anakin was about to argue, but decided against it after a warning glance from Qui-Gon. He, instead, opted for sighing in exasperation. "Very well, Master Yoda. Thank-you."

The two bowed again before leaving to go and pack for their trip.

CRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUX

There was a muffled thump from somewhere down the hallway. Fleur sighed. She knew that Flynn didn't like to travel or pack so that they could travel, but it was the reality of life sometimes. She thought about him now. Almost forty-one, but looked at least ten years younger. He was strong, capable, and courteous and above all, he loved her with his whole being. Some of their friends had dismissed their relationship as mere lust and a brief, if passionate, infatuation. Fleur smiled in satisfaction about the fact that, they had been so wrong. Three long years later and they were still together, married no less, and with any luck and no little help from the Force, a child to come, she hoped. She knew that Flynn wasn't really keen on the idea and they hadn't really discussed it, but after the war was over, they could settle down on a remote planet and make a new life for themselves.

Another muffled thump echoed down the corridor. "Flynn! Are you ok?" she yelled.

He appeared at the door, flustered, but with a fully packed bag, much to Fleur's relief, and a box in one hand. Fleur looked at it curiously. "What's in the box?"

Dropping his bag, Flynn stepped forward and presented the box to Fleur. "Happy anniversary, sweetheart."

Fleur looked at him, then at the box, then back up at Flynn. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him.

After a few moments engaged in an all out battle of the tongues, as they referred to it, Flynn pulled away and said, "Open it."

She opened the box, to reveal a dagger with an intricately carved handle. "Thank-you, **dearest of men.** I got something for you, too." It was a holonovel, one of Flynn's favourites.

He smiled lovingly at her. "You know, it's times like this, that make leaving the Jedi Order worthwhile."

Fleur smiled and leant back into his embrace. "My thoughts exactly."

CRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUX

Six figures stood on the landing platform, on the roof of the Jedi Temple. Viewed from the east, the figures were silhouetted against a blood red sunset, with thin white clouds stretching out to the north and south as far as the eye could see.

The smallest of these figures, was speaking, "Careful, you must be. Potentially dangerous this situation could be. Hope I do, to see you all again, in good health. Always may the Force be with you."

Mace Windu looked over at his oldest friend, "Qui-Gon. May the Force be with you."

Qui-Gon looked at Mace and smiled, knowing that the Councillor didn't just mean the mission. "And with you, Mace."

With those words, he led the small party onto their transport. Within minutes, they had lifted off and disappeared into the atmosphere, leaving the two Jedi Masters alone on the platform.

CRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUX

I hope that you all enjoyed this week's installment! The quote is in bold, if you want to guess but I really don't know if anyone will get it. I'll you all at the end of the story. XD

Please review! It may get the next chapter up on Saturday evening instead, though I doubt that. XD Also, thank-you to everyone who has reviewed!


	4. Journey

Thanks to the one person who reviewed, you are awesome!

I still don't own anything that you may recognise!

CRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUX

**Chapter 3: Journey**

Anakin glance around the cockpit at its inhabitants. Qui-Gon sat at the communications array, Flynn sat in the navigator's seat and Fleur sat next to Anakin in the co-pilot's seat, although she seemed to realise that a co-pilot wasn't necessary, it was the only seat left. He was puzzled by the fact that Flynn had a synth-flesh half-mask over the top half of his face, making it impossible for Anakin to identify him. Fleur on the other hand had so much make-up on, Anakin wondered briefly how she could even breath, though she did seem slightly uncomfortable with it on, so maybe it was just something new, designed to fool someone.

Sick of the silence that enthralled the cockpit, Anakin said, "So, how long have you two been married?"

A loving smile passed between the two before Flynn answered, wistfully, "Three years, today."

This revelation brought a smile to Qui-Gon's lips. "Congratulations!"

This broke the pair out of their loving contemplation of each other. Flynn, being the first to recover, answered, "Why, thank-you, Master Jinn. I…"

"Please, call me Qui-Gon," Qui-Gon interrupted.

"Thank-you, …Qui-Gon." There was a slight hesitation in his words though Anakin could not discern the reason.

They fell into another uneasy silence, which Anakin broke rather bluntly, by saying, "So, you two used to be Jedi. Why did you leave?"

While Flynn shot a glare at Qui-Gon, Fleur bit back at Anakin, "Why don't you mind your own business?"

"I'm just curious, is all."

She traded a look with Flynn who nodded. "The reason is simple. Our love is forbidden by the Jedi Code so we did the honourable thing and resigned."

Anakin was giving her a dubious look, which she answered with an exasperated one. Finally, Anakin spoke. "Funny thing that. You see, I downloaded the list of Jedi to leave in the past ten years and your names weren't on it. Mind explaining?"

"Yes, actually, I do!" Fleur answered spitefully. It was obvious that she didn't want to discuss this subject.

When Anakin looked like he was going to continue interrogating the pair, Qui-Gon shot him a warning glance, before asking a question of his own. "Anyway, what do you two do for a living?"

Fleur favoured him with a grateful smile before replying, "I work as a waitress and Flynn is an artist."

Qui-Gon glanced at Flynn who was making a show of being interested in the star charts of their destination. Qui-Gon could see him being an artist. "An artist, eh? That sounds interesting." The volume of his voice was enough to catch Flynn's attention.

"It has its ups and downs," was the nonchalant reply.

Flynn's lack of reaction, emotion or anything else was disheartening for Qui-Gon, for he had met Flynn when he was nigh on thirteen. Qui-Gon had already been a Master at the time. It did not matter how close they had or had not been, it still hurt to see such a promising student throw his Knighthood away. At least they were happy together, and for that Qui-Gon was happy.

CRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUXCRUX

Thanks for reading!

Please review!


	5. Arrival

You can all thank my friend, Chaos for the early update. She made me stop reading and actually do some writing instead!

I have to apologise to some people, I was wrong, I did get more than one review. I just remembered one... Strange that. I am sorry and I do feel like an idiot. XD

Anyways, I don't own anything.

Enjoy!

**CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX **

**Chapter 4: Arrival**

A fiery gold sunrise met the traveller upon their arrival on Alderaan. Landing the ship was merely an exercise in pushing buttons and pulling levers for Anakin. Once the ramp was lowered, Qui-Gon was first off the ship, followed by Flynn and Fleur together, with Anakin bringing up the rear. They were greeted by Senator Bail Organa, himself, who returned their bows with a nod of his head.

"Master Jinn, Knight Skywalker. It is good to see you again, though I wish it were under more favourable circumstances."

Qui-Gon replied with a smile, "As do we, Senator."

Bail nodded towards Flynn and Fleur, and asked, "Who are your companions?"

Qui-Gon gestured them closer and said, "These are Flynn and Fleur, our informants."

Bail being a gracious man, nodded at them and said, "Well then, I suppose I have you to thank for the protection that Alderaan is to receive."

Flynn spoke up for them, "I can assure you, Senator, that thanks are not needed and truly it is the Jedi who are helping Alderaan, not us."

Bail seemed slightly taken aback by this, but he recovered quickly. "Indeed," he replied enigmatically. Changing the subject abruptly, he said, "You must be tired and hungry after your trip. Come inside and we will talk further."

Accepting Bail's offer, they followed him inside.

**CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX **

The guest rooms where they would be staying were very elegant. Though this was to be expected as Bail had given them rooms in the palace. When shown the rooms, audible gasps were heard from Flynn and Fleur, along with a barley perceptible 'Wizard' from Anakin.

Anakin and Qui-Gon had separate suites, while Flynn and Fleur were given a suite to share. Each suite had a refresher, a common room and a small kitchenette, which Anakin found almost immediately.

When Qui-Gon told him, Flynn laughed knowingly and said to Anakin, "You always were hungry. Why should anything change now?" Then, realising his mistake, added quickly, "Most boys your age are hungry, aren't they?"

Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough and Anakin chose to make a point. "You knew me, didn't you? Before you left the Jedi."

The reply was curt to say the least, "I don't think this is an appropriate subject for discussion, Knight Skywalker." With that, Flynn left to go and find Fleur, who had been absent throughout the discussion.

Qui-Gon, who had been waiting in the background, said to Anakin, "You shouldn't push him. He will talk when he wants to and not before."

"But–"

"No buts, Ani. I'm sure you will find out before this mission is over. So just drop the subject, ok?"

"Ok," Anakin agreed grudgingly.

**CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX **

"I'm bored!" Anakin whined, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over the small gathering.

"Contrary to what you may believe, the galaxy does not exist to cater for your every need, let alone whim," Flynn retorted. For some reason, Anakin's whining really annoyed him.

Fleur hit him and said, in a reprimanding manner, "Flynn! That was really mean!"

Anakin broke in before Qui-Gon could say anything. "Um, you two? Translation, please?"

Both looked stunned until Flynn put his head in his hands and cried, "I didn't hear that."

Qui-Gon stepped in before Anakin made an even bigger fool of himself. "What Flynn means is, the galaxy doesn't revolve around you."

"I don't think the universe revolves around me!"

Flynn was quick to answer with, "Yet you act like it does. Funny that."

Anakin was on his feet in an instant. "What are you saying?"

Before Flynn could even rise to the bait, though Qui-Gon doubted he would anyway, Fleur was there, calming Anakin down. "He was joking, Skywalker. There's no need to get upset."

Anakin sat down with a harummph.

Fleur seated herself and silence reigned once more, except this time, it was awkward.

Once again Anakin broke the silence. "So, do you even know when they are going to attack?"

After sharing a glance with Fleur, as was seemingly their habit, Flynn answered, "We are not part of a level high enough to receive such explicit information. All we were told is that it will be soon."

"How do you know that?" Anakin wasn't very inclined to trusting the pair, partly because he didn't know their real names, and because he had never seen their faces.

Fleur answered quickly and calmly, "We know that it has to be within the next month or so, because they do not release information like this until close to the execution date. Although not very high in the hierarchy, we are members of the Trusted Ones, so we are informed of plans a couple of weeks in advance. And we should know in a day or two the exact day, as we have friends who are even higher up than us."

"How did you come to be trusted by Dooku?" Anakin's curiosity was peaked.

Flynn flashed an easy grin at Qui-Gon who made a valiant effort to appear nonchalant.

Anakin looked at them all suspiciously, before sayin, "Did Qui-Gon supply you with information?"

"False information, yes. Sometimes it was true, but the Council always knew before hand." Flynn seemed to find something amusing about the situation, because he was smiling to himself.

Fleur asked, in a rare act of spitefulness, "Do you trust us now? Or are we still going to be treated like dark-siders?"

Qui-Gon winced. This was exactly what he had been trying to hint to Anakin. Glancing over at him, Qui-Gon was surprised to see the young man draw himself up and answer, "I trust you. I just wish I knew you real names."

Exchanging a glance with Flynn, Fleur replied, "When the mission is complete."

**CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX CRUX **

Please review!


	6. Reminiscing

Hello! This weeks installment is here!!

Also, if you have reviewed for chapter two or after and guessed who Flynn and Fleur are you're right. XD Just letting you know because there were a couple of anonymous reviews!

Enjoy!!

I don't own anything...

* * *

**Chapter 5: Reminiscing**

What happened to him? My sweet Obi-Wan. Three years to the day since he walked out on the Jedi. Three years of anguished hypothesising. There had been letters, of course, and acknowledgements on certain days, but none of these gave Qui-Gon any real idea of what had happened and how that had changed Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon couldn't help but feel guilty as he had never written back.

He has become hardened, that much could be gleaned from the letters. Qui0gon had written a reply to the last one, asking if he would reconsider his decision. The reply that he received held neither affirmation or declination. Actually, the reply he had gotten had remained quite aloof of the subject.

The whole situation was quite depressing really. Three years since his once-Padawan had walked out of his life, three years of wondering. Three years of waiting and now this…

* * *

One… two… three… Up and down. Back and forth across the room, in agitation. A datapad lay on the desk, displaying the list. They had to be two of twelve people. However, two of those could probably be scrapped as that was a near impossibility. Although…

Back and forth. He suddenly turned and grabbing the datapad, threw it across the room.

Back and forth. Why did he have to leave? Did he even know what damage he had done? Sure he had sent letters and kept in contact but it wasn't enough. Anakin, as had become his custom on this day, was brooding on the events of three years past. Anakin had had to watch as Cyprian, _his_ Padawan, had suffered the shame of knowing that his Master had left the Jedi Order. Anakin had had to watch as Qui-Gon suffered and worked through the grief over the fact that _he _had betrayed the Jedi and resigned. That was why Anakin hated him. Not because he had left and betrayed them all, but because he remain oblivious to the damage he had caused.

Up and down, his shoulders shook with silent sobs.

* * *

She knew it was hard for him, seeing them again after so long, as it was hard for her as well. Three long years. There had been a number of Jedi leave then because their so-called perfect Jedi had resigned, had '_betrayed_' them. However, they had not betrayed them. They had left for each other. Not for power or riches but to learn a great lesson, the greatest lesson ever. That the greatest thing they could ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. They had learnt that lesson well, she and her **dearest of men**.

* * *

Seeing them was hard. Knowing he had caused them a lot of pain, even worse. He could not help but wonder about his former Padawan, Knight Farquhar. He had heard about a few of his exploits and was immensely proud, yet guilty and sorrowful at the same time. He had abandoned the young Knight to deal with the rigours of Knighthood alone. Shame filled him when he thought on such things but these thoughts and feelings were soon overwhelmed by the love he felt for his darling sweetheart.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please review!


	7. Briefing

Hello wonderful readers!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, very much appreciated!

This chapter is massively short! I apologise, but on the plus side, it's earlier than usual, because I have holidays for a few days. XD I was going to have this up yesterday, but I got sick, but I'm ok now... weird. Also, something important, I have caught up to myself, so now I actually have to write stuff! But I will try to keep to the timetable that Chaos keeps managing to modify to her own whims and fancies. /glares at Chaos/ If you want me to update sooner, PM me, it might not do anything but it might, and it will probably make you guys feel better! XD

Anyways, I still don't own anything. Big surprise that.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Briefing**

The room was dark, the only luminosity offered to the occupants, originating from the holographic map in the centre of the room. Military commanders sat in a circular formation, radiating outwards, with datapads in their laps, either reading the information already supplied to them or taking further notes.

Flynn was speaking, "We will have scouts placed on the moon and roving scouts near the Northern hemisphere. They will be constantly scanning for any movements in hyperspace but especially for CIS craft. When the CIS forces attack, which should be, according to our information within the next week, a quarter of the main force will counter attack. The CIS will then attack that small force from the South. Once they have engaged with our deployed force, our main force will attack, led by Commander Skywalker, with Fleur Andrews as second. General Jinn will lead the first assault, with myself acting as second. General Sobek, who is joining us tomorrow and will be on the ground, coordinating the scouts and later the attack groups, any questions?" The room was silent, nobody moved, knowing that they would receive details as to their own parts in the overall plan later. Nodding, Flynn said, "Dismissed."

As the others moved off, and Qui-Gon moved to converse with Flynn and Fleur, Anakin remained where he had been the entire time, in the corner, silently brooding. He wasn't entirely pleased with the strategy, even though they had discussed it the night before. He had agreed to it, mostly for the lack of an alternative, which meant he didn't have to like it. In fact, he hated it. He didn't like the idea of Qui-Gon being somewhere else when the guns started to fire. He still didn't trust either Flynn or Fleur, especially Flynn. Anakin wasn't sure why, but he had taken an intense disliking towards Flynn.

Maybe it was the fact that he was never still or that he hid behind that mask. Either way, Anakin neither liked nor trusted him. A new thought occurred to him, '_Maybe I don't like him because he reminds me of _him.' This could be a problem.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think!!


	8. Attack

Sorry for the late update! It's sort of longish to make up for that. :) It was going to be longer, but I couldn't make it that long and update sometime this weekend, so, I thought you guys would prefer sooner to longer! :)

Thanks to general-joseph-dickson for reviewing last chapter. I know it was really short, but that's all I had to upload.

I still don't own stuff!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Attack**

* * *

Alarms blared throughout the palace, ensuring that everyone was awake. Jedi Master Sobek had arrived the day before and had been coordinating the scouts since then. Now, as he flew towards the atmosphere, Qui-Gon Jinn was glad that Sobek had been a little bit early, otherwise, they would never have been prepared for this.

He smiled as he thought of the strategy that Flynn had implemented. He liked it, but knew that Anakin didn't. Flynn had known that it would be better to put the best pilot in the second group, to save the lesser pilots in the first group. His smile grew at this point, as he knew that Flynn hated to fly.

Suddenly, his radio crackled to life and he heard Flynn's voice, "Well, General, your call!"

Qui-Gon laughed and replied, "Red Leader to Blue Leader. Will you never learn to use proper call signs? Over."

"No way, General. In the middle of a fight, they're just superfluous nothingness that takes up time that could mean the difference between life and death. And besides, when have you ever been one to follow the rules?"

"Good argument." Qui-Gon was otherwise at a loss as to what to say.

"Did you expect any less?" Flynn continued quickly, making the question rhetorical, "Now, as I was saying before, what are your orders?"

Qui-Gon sighed. Flynn always had an answer for everything. Switching to a main channel, after telling Flynn to do so as well, he said, "All units, attack formations."

* * *

Looking out on the fight in progress, General Grievous couldn't help but cackle. It was a masterpiece. The Republic force was being ripped apart. Just a few minutes more and he would call in the remaining half of his force.

* * *

"Skywalker! Could you, please, stop pacing? It's really annoying!" Fleur snapped.

Anakin stopped pacing long enough to glance at her before starting to pace again, earning a groan from Fleur.

At this, he turned on her and snapped, "Even though you're not, I'm worried about my Master! He's up there, fighting the Separatists with minimal backup and _Flynn_!" he spat out the name, "who I don't even know who is! And you expect me to not be worried!"

Fleur did something Anakin hadn't been expecting; she slapped him hard across the face, and answered in kind. "How dare you! I care just as much, if not more, than you do! My husband is up there, fighting for his life and I'm being mad to wait down here with an impertinent Jedi imbecile who can't even control himself long enough to sit still for five minutes!" Having not had the time to apply the cosmetics she had worn almost since the beginning of this mission, Fleur had simply pulled up the hood of her cloak. As a result of her sudden outburst, she could feel it slipping, but she just could not bring herself to care.

When he walked in, Sobek saw Anakin standing, stunned, a few metres away from Fleur, who was sitting on a chair with her head in her hands. Breaking the obviously oppressive silence, he said, "Time to go, kiddies!" as he affectionately called most of his peers, young or old.

With that simple statement, the room exploded into movement.

* * *

It was extremely satisfying; watching what little was left of the Republic forces being picked off by the overwhelming CIS forces.

"General! There are ships pulling out of hyperspace and fighters launching from the ground!"

Grievous suddenly realised that it was in fact the CIS forces that were outnumbered. This was not good. Someone had leaked information and they would pay.

Wrenching his mind back to the problem at hand, Grievous yelled, "Launch all remaining fighters! Send a transmission to the Count requesting reinforcements! Alderaan is too crucial to lose now."

His hastily constructed counter move was soon thwarted when the Neimoidian at the communications array reported, "General! They have blocked all of our communications! What will we do?"

For Grievous, this problem was soon solved as he shook the remainder of the luckless Neimoidian's brains off his mechanical hand and turned back to observing the battle.

* * *

Flying into the already raging battle was a little disconcerting for Fleur. Anakin, however didn't seem to have such problems. She could sense him casting about in the Force for Qui-Gon and briefly reached out to Flynn. He and Qui-Gon were together and in no immediate danger.

Sensing Anakin's fear for his former Master, she advised, "Keep you mind on the here and now, Skywalker! They're big boys; they can take care of themselves!"

As if to emphasise her point, a certain pair of star fighters broke through the chaos in pursuit of a dozen or more droid fighters that were, in turn, in pursuit of about half their number in clone fighters.

Skywalker's voice crackled through the communications panel, "Come on. I see a spot where our help is needed."

Fleur's only reply was in her mind, _Much better_.

* * *

"Second group's up, General!"

"I noticed, Flynn. Thanks for the update."

Flynn would have answered but he was interrupted when a number of droid fighters cut across their path in pursuit of about six clone fighters. After chasing them through the entire battle, Qui-Gon and Flynn came out near the atmosphere, where the second wave was just emerging. After destroying the droid fighters, they swung back around, back into the main fight.

Once most of the CIS forces had been subdued, their comlinks crackled to life, and Sobek's gravelly voice reached them. "It's time to move on to phase three. I'm sending you the coordinates of Grievous flagship. I trust you know what to do, may the Force be with you."

Qui-Gon glanced out of his cockpit. Flynn was flying just off the port wing as he was supposed to be. Looking to starboard, he could see that they had been joined by Anakin and Fleur.

He wasn't surprised when Anakin's voice reached him through the communication channels, "This is where the fun begins!"

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!


	9. Grievous

Hello! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! For once, you don't have Chaos to thank for this update!! I got motivated all by my own little self! XD Moving on...

I still don't own anything.

Enjoy!

* * *

******Chapter 8: Grievous**

* * *

Infiltrating Grievous' flagship, _Invisible Hand_, was surprisingly easy for the quartet. This actually provoked comments, as they ran through the corridors.

"Hey! I don't mean to rain on anyone's parade or anything, but isn't this just a tad too easy?" Fleur inquired.

"Hey, yeah!" Anakin exclaimed, promptly stopped running, and proceeded to ponder the situation. Fortunately, Flynn was aware of his surroundings and also stopped, until he was propelled forward again by Fleur running into him. Further up the corridor, Qui-Gon glanced around, then stopped running, realising that no one was following him.

Walking back to the trio, he was just in time to hear Flynn say, "I sense a trap."

In response, Fleur grinned and asked, "Next move?"

Flynn grinned back and replied, "Spring the trap!"

Qui-Gon couldn't help but think that these two were definitely in their element; nothing could or would faze them at the moment.

* * *

A shimmering wall of light materialised, causing Qui-Gon to come to an abrupt halt. Now that they were travelling two abreast, they didn't catapult each other forwards when they stopped.

"Ray shields!" Anakin announced unnecessarily.

Qui-Gon didn't have to wait long for the inevitably sarcastic reply. Fleur answered almost immediately with a sarcastic, "No! Really?"

Flynn, however, looked at Anakin, whose idea it had been to simply, run onto the bridge and asked, "Do you have a 'Plan B'?"

Anakin seemed to think for a minute before saying, "Well, they're going to have to send some droids to release us. We can easily get rid of them and make out way to the bridge."

Flynn merely raised an eyebrow at him as Magna-Guards, droidekas, battle droids and super battle droids all appeared in the corridor where they were trapped.

Anakin took the hint and said, "Ok, 'Plan C'. They take us to the bridge to be 'processed' by Grievous. Qui-Gon can pretend to negotiate with him long enough to distract him, allowing us the opportunity to escape!"

"What about him?" Flynn asked pointing a thumb at Qui-Gon.

Anakin looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Well, if they don't kill him, I suppose we could always come back for him. If we have time that is!" he added, almost as an afterthought. He then flashed a grin at Qui-Gon, who mock glared at him in return.

Flynn decided to make a play for gaining Anakin's trust and said, "Ok, fine by me!"

Fleur, never one to be outdone, added, "Yeah! The old geezer would probably just slow us down anyway!"

Qui-Gon turned to them with a shocked look on his face. "You two are supposed to be on my side!"

Anakin answered before either of the other two had a chance, "The qualifier being _supposed_!" This caused Flynn and Fleur to snicker.

Qui-Gon was about to answer, but at this point, they were interrupted by one of the Magna-Guards saying; "Hand over your weapons!"

* * *

"So you are the famous Jedi! General Jinn and Commander Skywalker." Grievous paused, then, to have and recover from a coughing fit, before continuing. "Your lightsabers will make an excellent addition to my collection." He looked past them, to where Flynn and Fleur were standing. "And, you two! When the Count finds out you betrayed him, you will _pay_, _Traitors_!"

Qui-Gon spoke, fulfilling the role that the others had assigned to him in the corridor. "Not this time, _General_. And this time, you won't escape!"

Grievous was quick to reply, with, "You are mistaken, Jinn! For it is you who will not escape!" While he was saying this, Qui-Gon was hard-pressed not to smile as he saw both his and Anakin's lightsabers detach themselves from the inside of Grievous' cloak, where he had put them earlier. They were soon followed by two others for their entourage.

Grievous only noticed that they were gone when a fire gold lightsaber appeared at his neck, or what comprised his neck, and Flynn's voice saying, "Very true, General. We won't be escaping, because we already have!" He paused, seemingly contemplating something of interest, before adding, "Or, at least, we're part way there!" He topped off his little speech with a winning smile.

Grievous muttered something along the lines of, "Pathetic Jedi scum!" before ordering the droids on the bridge to dispose of them. So, as the droids charged up their weapons in preparation for disposing of the Jedi, Qui-Gon indicated, with his eyes, which of them was to take which group of droids. Anakin was assigned to take out the battle droids and the droidekas; Flynn and Fleur were to dispose of the super battle droids; and Qui-Gon took the Magna-Guards to task.

About five minutes into the fight, Qui-Gon was joined by Fleur, while Anakin and Flynn went after Grievous, who had been watching the proceedings with satisfaction clear in his yellow reptilian eyes. Qui-Gon looked around for a split second in amazement at the neat piles of scrap metal that were once droids. He was rudely brought back to reality, however, by a near miss from one of the Magna-Guards. Cutting through his own opponent, Qui-Gon turned away from where it was falling to the ground in pieces, to join the fight against Grievous, trusting Fleur to be able to take care of the remaining Magna-Guard.

Grievous was a strong opponent, and as soon as Qui-Gon joined the duel, he took two more lightsabers from his cloak. Four lightsabers against three wasn't really fair by Qui-Gon's standards, although he had been willing to put three against two. Abruptly, he was distracted by a cry of pain. Fleur had been struck twice on her right leg by the Magna-Guard and was now on her knees. Flynn and Anakin had disarmed Grievous, who was making use of their distraction and escaping. Flynn was now running towards Fleur. Qui-Gon took all of this in within a split second of time. Nonetheless, the thing that stole his attention was the remaining Magan-Guard, now armed with a blaster. As it fired, time slowed down…

* * *

The suspense is killing ME. And I know what's going to happen!

Please review!


	10. Proclamations

Now I'm back where I started. Because I wrote this first and worked backwards. XD For you wonderful readers, and especially the wonderful reviewers, it's just the resolution of an annoying cliffhanger. By the way, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

You all have PeaceGuardian to thank for an incredibly early update! Plus I was sort of excited to see your reactions to this chapter! XD Even though it is fairly short. ;)

I don't own SW.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Proclamations**

* * *

_As it fired, time slowed down…_

In that moment, he was aware of everything, and yet, nothing. He was aware the Fleur was trying to dodge, but was moving too slowly, hindered by her injuries. Aware that Flynn would not make it, to save her, the distance was too great. Aware that Anakin was too preoccupied with destroying the Magna-Guard, and aware that he, himself, would not make it in time, could not save her.

As the shots ripped through her torso, an anguished cry split the air, not her voice, but Flynn's, "SIRI!"

Time sped up again. Flynn was dropping to his knees beside his fallen beloved and Anakin had dealt with the Magna-Guard. Qui-Gon found himself running over to the couple, one lying broken on the deck, the other cradling his wife in his lap.

When Qui-Gon reached them, he heard Siri whispering something to Flynn, most probably her final words.

"O-Obi-Wan. I-I just want-t you to kn-now, I-I love you. Please, don't let my death destroy your love. Love again, share your life with another."

"I c-can't. I c-could never love another. Not after you. I love you, Siri, My Angel. I always will." Tears marred Obi-Wan's features as the reality of the situation set in. His words were no enough to show her how much he cared, that was why their bond was full of love and comfort being passed between them.

"Don't cry, **dearest of men**, please. Remember, I love you. I will be waiting for you." With those words Siri reached up to pull his head down, but failed because of her waning strength. Seeing her intention, Obi-Wan reached down and kissed her tenderly, as he had the day they were married. As their life together had begun, so did it end, with a kiss, and promises of love.

* * *

Thanks for reading! It was originally longer but, after rewriting this first part, it just completely destroyed the whole chapter.

Once again, that quote is in bold.

Please review!


	11. Grief

Thank-you to everyone who reviewed that last chapter! It was very much appreciated!

This chapter is early because PeaceGuardian asked for it to be so, and today's a public holiday. XD

I still don't own SW. Though I do own multiple novels and 'action figures'.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Title Pending**

Obi-Wan knelt in the same position for what felt, to him like centuries, but could only have been a matter of minutes, cradling Siri's broken form close to his chest. A comforting hand landed on his shoulder and Obi-Wan allowed himself to be pulled into a warm embrace, still cradling his beloved.

"Obi-Wan, Padawan. She's safe now, she is at home. And if I know Siri, She'll wait for you." Qui-Gon smiled slightly in relief as he sensed Obi-Wan relax. Little did he know that it was the title that got through Obi-Wan's grief stricken mind, not the words of comfort that had been offered.

* * *

Bail Organa's heart skipped a beat as only three familiar starfighters landed. Relief rebounded through his mind as Qui-Gon and Anakin climbed out of their fighters. Then when he realised that something must have happened to one of the two informants, grief started to permeate his mind.

He was brought out of his pained contemplation as Anakin's voice called to him. "Senator! I am glad to see you well." Noticing the Senator's enraptured gaze towards the spot where Qui-Gon was helping _him _carry the body of Siri Tachi out of _his_ fighter.

"What happened?" came the inevitable, whispered question.

"Unfortunately, Fleur, who we now know as Siri Tachi, was killed in the exchange with Grievous."

Bail turned a startled look towards Anakin at the bitter tone in his voice. "If she is – was not who we thought she was, then Flynn…" he trailed off as he gazed questioningly at Anakin.

Anakin obligingly finished his sentence, by saying, "Is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The look of shock that appeared on Bail's face quickly disappeared as he schooled his features into neutrality. He looked back to where Qui-Gon and the man he now knew as Obi-Wan approached, the latter carrying the limp form of Siri, a woman he once believed to be Fleur Andrews, wife of Flynn Andrews . But that illusion no longer existed for him.

As they were joined by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, Bail informed them, "We have been joined by another Jedi, who is here o help set up defences for the future and to help with the wounded." As he said that, he noticed that both of the Jedi, and Obi-Wan were wounded in some way, even if it was just a series of small scratches, as was the case with Anakin. "I'll let him know that he needs to see you, you all look like you could use it."

Glancing over each of their faces, Bail could see that Anakin was impatient to be active again, that Qui-Gon was interested to know who the Jedi was and that Obi-Wan was fully aware of who the Jedi was, but the grief he felt far outshone that realisation.

Reaching out to the former-Jedi, Bail offered, "My condolences, Obi-Wan. I cannot begin to imagine what you must be going through right now."

Obi-Wan was surprised to hear his name from the Senator, until he realised that Anakin must have informed him. However, not trusting his voice, he merely offered a nod of thanks and a weak half smile that barely reached the corner of his lips.

Qui-Gon interrupted, his curiosity having got the better of him, "Senator, who is the Jedi?"

To which Bail's answer was, "Knight Farquhar. Charming young man."

Anakin suddenly broke his silence and exclaimed, "Cyprian's here? May I ask where he is? He's a very good friend of mine."

Bail seemed a little startled at the young Knight's outburst but replied, "He's in the infirmary at the moment. I'm sure you'll be able to see him."

Anakin left them standing on the landing platform, having run off to find his friend. Meanwhile, Qui-Gon merely exchanged a look with Obi-Wan, this would get interesting.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this installment!

You may have noticed that this chapter's title was 'Title Pending'. Let's just say, my creative juices have become dehydrated. So, if you have any ideas please let me know. Also, one word titles would be good, because it would fit in with the one-word-title pattern that I have going...

Please review!


	12. Voices

Hello wonderful readers!

I'm really sorry for the late update... ducks punch I'm sure PeaceGuardian has aimed at my head But I only started writing this chapter yesterday... Yeah, I'm really slow... Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, which I've titled _Grief _as general-joeseph-dickson suggested.

I still don't own Star Wars.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Voices**

* * *

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan entered the med unit, following Bail. The place was in absolute chaos. Many healers scrambled back and forth in search of the utensils or concoctions that would help the myriad of patients that were still pouring in from the transports outside.

Having left Siri's body in the Jedi's transport, he was now uninhibited in his movements. As they moved through the chaos, Obi-Wan noticed that some of the patients were better treated than others, and assumed that these ones had been treated by Cyprian.

Moving off from the group, Qui-Gon asked if he could be of assistance to a group of flustered looking healers. They thanked him tersely and gave him short, uninterpretable instructions, which he quickly carried out. Obi-Wan noticed all of this and moved off in the other direction to offer his own assistance, which was soon put to use.

Being completely absorbed in the task at hand, Obi-Wan almost didn't see Anakin stride past, blood on his hands and tunic, asking for different medical devices. Obi-Wan looked back down at the man he was elbow deep in and wrenched his mind back to the present. It was no time to get distracted now, even though his current task was in itself a distraction. He stopped his thought process from heading down that trail.

* * *

Glancing around, Cyprian noticed that the clone they were prepping on the table was to be the last one, as there were no more waiting, screaming their lungs out. They had either been treated or died waiting for treatment. It was such a waste. They may have won the battle, and the loss of life on this planet was over, for the time being, but the war itself was far from over, and would continue to take the lives of innocents.

Once again entering the med ward, he glanced around again, and noticed three figures, that definitely weren't healers, helping the healers to care for the many wounded. Two of them, he recognised instantly, the other seemed familiar but, he couldn't quite put his finger on the odd feeling of déjà vu that had begun to creep into the back of his mind.

Before he could contemplate it any further, he was called back to the present by a call from one of his assistants, "Master Farquhar, are you ready?"

Wrenching his thoughts to the present he replied, "Let's begin. Then we can go home for the night."

* * *

Entering his quarters that night, Cyprian noticed that there was a piece of flimsiplast sitting on the table. Picking it up, he read the note that was hidden by a fold.

'_Meet me for dinner tomorrow night at 6pm, at the 'Backwater'.'_

It wasn't signed. After reading through it again, Cyprian decided that he would go to the little cantina he had heard about and meet his mysterious "friend".

* * *

The next evening, he sat in a booth in the Backwater, a sleazy cantina; the type of which he was surprised existed on Alderaan.

"Places like this exist on every planet in the known galaxy. Don't be so surprised."

Cyprian whirled around, reaching for his lightsaber. _How did that voice know what he was thinking?_

Stepping out of the shadows, the owner of the voice sat across from him and, noticing where his hand was resting, said, "I'm not going to hurt you, Cyprian."

Shocked at hearing his name from a stranger, he sat still, waiting for the stranger to continue.

"Look. I know you haven't figured it out yet. So, before you do, I'd like to say, I'm sorry for what I did, and for the pain my act must have caused you over the past few years." Still the figure, a man, was a mystery to Cyprian, as his face was hidden in a cowl.

At Cyprian's suspicious look, the man lowered his hood, revealing Obi-Wan. The shock on Cyprian's face was evident.

"M-Master?" he eventually managed to choke out, in a stuttering manner.

"Yes, Cyprian. I am sorry for the pain my resignation must have caused you."

Cyprian, ignoring, for now, his apologies, asked, "Why? Why did you do it?" He was puzzled when a wistful smile played across Obi-Wan's lips.

"Cyp, you may have been told, by the Council or Anakin or Qui-Gon that there were two of us. Myself, under the guise of Flynn and an accomplice under the guise of Fleur."

Cyprian watched Obi-Wan closely for a brief second before replying, "Your wife? Who is she?"

The smile disappeared from Obi-Wan's face then. "Was," he corrected quietly. "She was Siri Tachi and she was killed in the battle." This was said so quietly that Cyprian had to strain to hear it.

"By the Force, Obi-Wan. I-I don't know what to say."

"It had nothing to do with you, Cyp," Obi-Wan replied gently. Changing the subject drastically, he said, "Now, I've tried to keep track of you best I can during this war, but I can only get so much from the Holonet. How've you been?"

Cyprian looked at him for a minute before deciding to run with the change; Obi-Wan obviously still needed some time to sort it out. "I've been good. Well as good as can be expected when fighting a war. By the way, I received every single one of your letters. Thank-you for the ones near the anniversaries of my knighting."

Obi-Wan smiled again and, putting his hand on Cyprian's arm, said, "Now what kind of former-Master would I be if I didn't acknowledge your knighting?"

"A slightly worse one," Cyprian quipped.

This light-hearted jibe cause Obi-Wan to sigh and apologise yet again.

"Master, Obi-Wan, there is no need to apologise for leaving the Order. I now see that it was probably for the best. I mean it's easier to live with you leaving than being expelled." Cyprian finished off this statement with a sincere chuckle.

"Yes, well."

Silence descended upon them and they revelled in the companionship it provided. After a few minutes of just sitting there, Cyprian spoke again, "So, will you be returning to the Jedi now?"

Obi-Wan almost laughed then, at Cyprian's naivety. Instead, he sighed again and said, "I'm afraid not, Cyp. You see, only Siri and I actually came on this mission…" his voice trailed off in remembrance.

Cyprian, curious to find out what had Obi-Wan so hesitant to speak, prompted, "Who didn't come?"

Obi-Wan looked up at him and smiled. It was a smile that was bright and cheerful, despite the loss of his wife. A smile that nothing could ever extinguish unless the source of that joy was suddenly extinguished. "Cyp, I have a little boy."

"A son?!" Cyprian was almost frozen in shock. "You never mentioned him in any letters!" A pause, then, "What's his name?"

Obi-Wan smiled at that question and answered without hesitation, "Cyprian Ferus Kenobi."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	13. Home ie Epilogue

**A/N: **And thus we reach the end... I know, it surprised me, too. The reason I didn't update yesterday, is really dumb... In short, I completely forgot... /ducks heavy objects probably thrown in my direction/ But it's here now! And it's quite long, too. It was either, short and many, or long and one. I went for long and one (chapter). So, yeah...

Once again, I don't own anything.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Home**

The next few days were spent busily restoring order on Alderaan. During this time, the Jedi had chance meetings but no time to stop and chat. On the fifth day, all were glad to be sitting in a small café drinking hot caff and chatting in a civil manner, instead of exchanging rushed pleasantries in the hall as they rushed off to fulfil varying errands.

During a lull in the conversation, Sobek glanced at his companions. He had noticed during the conversation, that Obi-Wan was very quiet, and that no one had made an effort to try and draw him out. Deciding that enough silence had passed, he started the conversation again, by saying, "So, Obi-Wan, what will you do, now that this threat has been eliminated?"

Obi-Wan looked at him for a few seconds, seeming to gauge his sincerity before answering, "I will go home."

Sobek had been hoping for something a little more descriptive then that short, closed answer, so he continued his questioning. "Where is home?"

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful for a few moments, as the others all focused there attention on him. Finally, he answered, "At the moment, home is on Coruscant."

Frowning, Sobek glanced at the other Jedi, sitting around the table. Of the three, it was obvious that only Cyprian comprehended this comment. Suddenly, Qui-Gon spoke up, "How do you mean, 'At the moment'?"

Without hesitating, Obi-Wan answered, a little smoothly for Sobek's liking, "I'll probably move away. Though I have no idea where we'd go."

"We'd?"

"We had a friend living with us. He'll probably come with us."

Cyprian decided to stop his former-Master from hiding, and accused, "That's not what you meant."

Anakin entered the conversation after that comment, by saying, "How would you know what he meant or not?" This was not said accusingly, but curiously.

"I was his Padawan for how long? I think I would know how to read him," Cyprian supplied.

Obi-Wan, not really enjoying himself spoken about in third person, especially when present, broke in, "_He_ is sitting right here!"

"Really?" all four of his companions asked, in unison.

Deciding to play along, he said, "Yeah, really!"

"That's nice," Cyprian assured him, before turning back to the friendly banter going on, and the two younger members of the group practically ignored the older three.

* * *

_Three days later_

Together; Qui-Gon, Sobek, Anakin, Cyprian and Obi-Wan; awaited their arrival on Coruscant. Another team had arrived to relieve them and, after Siri's funeral, they had departed. They had exited hyperspace twenty minutes prior, and after Obi-Wan had called his friend, and Sobek had informed the Council, they headed down to the Jedi Temple, where they would dock.

Waiting for them was a small crowd of about four people. Staring out the viewscreen, Obi-Wan smiled as he saw two figures on the edge of the group, one being held by the other. He quickly snatched a glance at Cyprian, who was also stealing glances out of the viewscreen, and smiled. In personality, both Cyprian and his namesake were very alike. In looks, however, they differed to an amazing degree.

Standing in the corridor, Qui-Gon called out to the pair as the ship landed, under Anakin's steady hand, and the doors opened. Walking out behind Anakin, the two of them sauntered through the ship and down the ramp.

Moving up behind the group that was now conversing, Obi-Wan kept snatching glances at his son. Until Mace addressed him and said, "Obi-Wan. Please allow me to offer my sincerest condolences on your loss." Yoda on the other hand, had been strangely silent throughout the entire conversation.

Obi-Wan looked at him and offered a brief smile. "Thank-you, Master. She is at peace now, at least. And she will wait for us."

Mace offered him one last smile before the toddler, who had been struggling to get out of his caretaker's arms, finally succeeded and raced over to Obi-Wan, with a joyful cry of, "Daddy!"

Obi-Wan quickly picked the child up off the ground and hugged him tight. The youngster hugged him back, before pulling away slightly and asking, "Who are they?" pointing to the others that had arrived with him.

Obi-Wan smiled and carried him over to where Qui-Gon was standing with Anakin, Cyprian and Sobek. He quickly introduced all three, and after the introductions were over, the toddler observed, pointing to Cyprian, "He has the same name as me!"

This brought another smile to Obi-Wan's features and he explained, "That's because Mum and I named you after him, Cyp."

Cyp seemed to contemplate this, as his caretaker walked over to them, after conversing with the two Council members. Finally, seemingly having thought it over enough, Cyp asked, "Where's Mummy?"

All eyes turned to Obi-Wan, all wanting to know how he'd explain it to this young child, who in Qui-Gon's eyes could not have been older than two.

Obi-Wan responded by first sighing, then saying, "She's gone home, Cyp, and she's going to wait for us."

Cyp seemed to comprehend this quite well, for he answered, "Home to the Force?" At Obi-Wan's nod, Cyp changed the subject rather abruptly and said, "I was really good for Master Bant! And you promised that if I was good, you would take me to see Dex!"

Obi-Wan chuckled and said, "You'll have to get your things, before we can go anywhere."

Bant stepped in at this point and said, "Hey, Obi. I'm really sorry about Siri. And he was a good little boy."

Obi-Wan smiled and replied, "Thanks so much for looking after him, Bant. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"No problem, Obi," she replied as she took Cyp's hand and lead him to retrieve his things.

Turning back to the others, he smiled tentatively. Qui-Gon stated frankly what was on all their minds, "So this is good-bye?"

Obi-Wan smiled again and said, "Not necessarily. Do you have time for lunch?"

Glancing back at the retreating Council members, Qui-Gon recalled what they had said about an urgent Council meeting. "I'm afraid not. Not today at least."

Obi-Wan shrugged and said, "Oh, well I guess it is good-bye then. But this time, could you please _try_ to reply to my letters?"

Cyprian surprised them all by jumping forward and wrapping Obi-Wan in a hug. "I promise I'll write everyday, Master! Whether you write to me or not!"

Wrapping his arms around his former-Padawan, Obi-Wan replied, "Thank-you, Cyp!"

Qui-Gon was next and said, "I'll try to reply, but I'm bound to be busy."

"That's ok! Just a short note, would be nice!"

Sobek gave him a warm smile and a handshake, and Anakin just walked away, absorbed in his own thoughts.

He wondered how he would cope if Padmé were to die. Part of him knew that he wouldn't cope as well as Obi-Wan had.

* * *

_Years later_

The Galactic Republic fell, and gave way to a Galactic Empire. Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader. Padmé Amidala Skywalker died during childbirth.

Luke Skywalker lived with his aunt and uncle, watched over by Qui-Gon Jinn. Leia Organa lived with her adopted parents on Alderaan.

Yoda lived in a swamp on Dagobah. Bant Aerin fled back to her home planet and became a leader in the Rebel Alliance.

And Obi-Wan Kenobi lived with his son, Cyprian Ferus Kenobi, and his adopted son, Cyprian Farquhar, on a backwater planet in the mid. rim. They became leaders of the Rebel Alliance as well as Bant, and eventually, each of them played a vital role in the downfall of the Empire, before each of them returned home, to find loved ones waiting.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to all my wonderful readers! And all those who reviewed! (And continue to review? /hint, hint/) Thank-you to all for making this my most reviewed story, so far!

Also, I urge you to keep an eye out next week, because I'm starting a new story, of a title I've yet to confirm...

Please review this anyway!


End file.
